Monsters Inc - Boo crying Wiki
Welcome to the Monsters Inc - Boo crying Wiki The scene where Boo is in Mike and Sully's apartment causing a ruckus. Describe your topic Sully: Oh, you like this? Fetch! has the bear and starts hugging it until Mike gets annoyed and pissed off, and he has had enough of all the craziness... Mike: Hey, hey, that's it! No one touches little Mikey! angrily snaps the bear away from Boo and things turn ugly real quick! Boo's face starts turning red and eyes well up with tears. Sullivan: Mike, give her the bear. eyes are still welling up with tears, to the point where she's about to scream while the camera zooms in Mike: Oh, no starts screaming at the top of her lungs. Mike and Sully cover their ears and look around and see that her screaming is causing the LIGHTS to SURGE in their room. the lights surge brightly enough which can be seen through their window drawing helicopters toward the building, while all of the other apartment lights remain off Boo continues to cry. One helicopter shines its LIGHTS at their WINDOW while the lights surge can be seen. Mike and Sully scream and are scared drops the bear, and pulls the shade shut while the helicopter proceeds to move forward Mike: Make it stop, Sully! Make it stop! offers the bear to her. She stops crying for a SECOND causing the LIGHTS to STOP SURGING, which only helped a little. Sullivan: Look! See the bear? Ohh, nice bear. cries even louder, the LIGHTS CONTINUE to SURGE at an even higher voltage Mike: Sully! begins to dance with the bear, anything to get her to stop crying and the lights to stop surging, so they won't get caught Sullivan: See? Ooh, bear, ooh. Oh, he's a happy bear? He's not crying, neither should you? Or we'll be in trouble? 'Cause they're gonna find us? So please stop crying right now? stops CRYING, the LIGHTS finally stop SURGING. Both Mike and Sully fell relieved. Mike: Good, good, Sully. Keep it up. You're doing great. helicopters turn around and begin to fly away. Sullivan is still singing while Boo remains calm and the lights in their apartment return to NORMAL power with NO SURGES whatsoever which they wanted Sullivan: Ooh, the happy bear, he has no... ? reaches for the bear, accidentally touches Sully's hand and the bear falls off his hand. He SCREAMS Sullivan: (yelling) she touched me! yelling frightens the kid, who starts CRYING AGAIN, causing the LIGHTS to SURGE the second time. Now were in trouble again, knowing the helicopters could find us again at our apartment, but luckily don't Mike: Sully, the bear! The bear! Give her the... starts running toward Sully, and trips on a lamp (The lamp that Mike and Sully knocked down earlier in the scene) and flies across the floor. Boo sees the incident and stops CRYING AGAIN and the lights STOP SURGING the THIRD TIME Mike: Whoa! rolls into a garbage can and bumps into a shelf, sending a stack of books into his mouth. A hanging stereo speaker lands on his head Mike: Oof! Mike and Sully hoped that there wouldn't be ANYMORE ELECTRICAL SURGES since the CRYING STOPPED, but thought wrong finds this funny and begins LAUGHING moments after while Mike ran into an accident. Something STRANGE happens with her LAUGHTER, the LIGHTS in their apartment SURGE even BRIGHTER before than her CRYING did not ONLY do their apartment lights up brightly, but ALL the apartment lights in the whole COMPLEX starting lighting up brightly too which Mike and Sully didn't take NOTE the lights continue to surge to the HIGHEST LEVEL until all the lights BURST causing a BLACKOUT in the whole apartment FACILITY. She then stops LAUGHING and Mike and Sully couldn't BELIEVE it. Both of them knew they didn't want that to happen again. Now they both find out that laughter is 10x powerful than SCREAMS making a turning point in the movie Sullivan: What was that? is still wedged inside the garbage can Mike: I have no idea, but it would be really great if it didn't do it again. GIGGLES again Sullivan: Shh, shh, shh. seems to understand. She nods and holds her finger up to her mouth Boo: Shh... Sullivan: Shh. smiles Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse